The Servant of Kronos
by Holyland613
Summary: The story of two demigods who have decided, each for his own reasons, to Join Kronos. (based lightly on The Last Olympian)


Enjoy!

* * *

The small black kid was sitting on one of the highest branches of a tree in a grove outside of Washington. He wore a black breastplate, black camouflage pants, black sandals, and a black helmet which went with his jet black hair. The dude standing next to him couldn't have been any more different, tall and blonde wearing a bright blue shirt, green pants, and hiking shoes. "James, are you SURE that this is the right spot?" the tall blonde dude asked.

"Of course I'm sure." James snapped back "have I ever failed lord Kronos?"

"No but there's always a-"

"Unlike you, Simon, I NEVER make mistakes"

Simon sighed. He and James had Joined Kronos's rebellion a little over a year ago. Now, with Kronos back in an actual body, the other half bloods where finally trying to counterattack, but they were doing too little, too late. Simon was a son of Apollo, and as such, was an excellent sniper. He could put an arrow through the eyeholes of a helmet from 100 meters away. That's why he was chosen for this mission. A group of 15 half-bloods raided a titan outpost two days ago, and Ethan Nakamura, the guy who gave them this mission, said that they were going to do it again. So James and Simon where sent to convince them not to.

"There they are!"

Before Simon could react, James jumped from the tree and landed next to a group of 13 people, all wearing camp half-blood t-shirts.

James smiled at them "I'm sorry, but I think you should all consider surrendering."

They laughed, but they also drew their swords_. It's the logical thing to do_ Thought Simon as he drew his bow took aim and released. One of the demigods from camp half-blood fell down with an arrow through his neck.

"Get down!" yelled a large girl with a square jaw, who was obviously the leader, "this punk is only a distraction, the snipers are the real threat!"

_That's where your wrong little lady _Simon said to himself as he fired another arrow, _James is the real threat, I'm the distraction._

And with that, three of the campers fell fast asleep, and started screaming in terror.

"Wha- what!?" One of the remaining campers stammered before he was taken down by Simons arrow.

_Like always_ _they are shocked by what James can do. Ah well, it's their funeral. _Thought Simon as he shot another arrow, and killed another camper.

Two of the remaining eight campers, a pale and thin dude, and a short, but muscular girl charged James from behind, James turned to look at them, they where snoring before they hit the ground. After a few seconds of peaceful rest, they also started to scream.

"Dave!" yelled the leader girl "take care of the sniper! The rest of you, surround the punk! we're going to crush him into pulp!"

"Roger Clarisse!" yelled Dave as he drew his bow, and began to pour arrow after arrow in Simons direction, but suddenly stopped with a knife sticking in his back.

"I'm tired of this." said James, his voice dangerously quite. "Either the five of you run away, now, and I'll be nice enough, and let you live, or I could put all of you to sleep..."

"Bring it on punk!"

Clarisse charged him. James looked at her, but nothing happened. A scowl appeared on his face. Clarisse smiled, and jabbed at him with her spear, when a hand reached out and grabbed her head, and she felt herself losing consciousness.

James and Simon surveyed their work. After Clarisse had started to scream in her sleep, the remaining four ran for their lives, only to die, two by James's knife, and two stuck full of Simons arrows. Finally Simon spoke.

"uh, James, I think we got carried away, we where supposed to leave one alive."

James smiled. "I did, that Clarisse girl is still alive all we have to do is wait for her to wake up."

Titan Base Camp:

Prometheus looked up from the magical flame that had shown him and his two right hand men the battle and smiled. "You see Nakamura? if we put James alone against all of camp half-blood he'd still be able to kill them all."

"How does he do that? what does he do to them?" Asked a pail, and obviously shocked Ethan Nakamura.

"What? the sleeping and screaming thing? He's the son of Morpheus. If he grabs your head, or if you even look him in the eye, a mortal, monster, or demigod will fall asleep and have the worst nightmare of his life. And if you fall asleep and he's in the room, he'll invade and twist your dream into the most horrifying nightmare, so scary that you wont be able to sleep soundly again for a month!"

"I heard that some had nightmares so terrifying, that they lost there sanity!" said the third person, a thin guy by the name of Leo Goldmine. "it fits the name the troops have given him"

"What name is that?" asked Ethan

"The Dream killer"

* * *

Tell me what you think! (but take into account that this is my first story!)


End file.
